madmaxfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny the Boy
|affiliations = Toecutter's gang |portrayed = Tim Burns |appearances = Mad Max }} Johnny the Boy, often known as Johnny, was a member of Toecutter's merciless and psychotic motorcycle gang and acts as a main antagonist in the events of Mad Max. He is portrayed by Tim Burns. Biography Johnny the Boy was a delusional member of Toecutter's gang that seemed to have a lot less control over himself than the other members. He was initially made known to Main Force Patrol when he was left to his own accord at the scene of a road accident caused by Toecutter's gang. Eventually being arrested for multiple felonies, including what appears to be rape, he is allowed to walk when no one turns up at the court hearing. It was then that he was engaged within an aggressive and dramatic episode with the MFP officer, Goose, because of this incident, taunting him as he left the police station. Although Johnny appeared an unlikely antagonist to the MFP, he was constantly forced further and further over the edge by his mentor - Toecutter. Psychotic and thirsty for revenge, he was tempted into killing Goose, resulting in a fiery end for the Pursuit Officer. As Max hunted down the rest of his gang in his revenge (caused by the death of his wife), Max finds Johnny beside a car wreckage and body as he looted the boots from the deceased. Max handcuffed Johnny to the wreckage and set up a deathtrap, telling Johnny he could release himself by cutting through the handcuffs in ten minutes or his own ankle in five, with only enough time to cut through his ankle. It is unknown if he managed to do this in the time limit given. All we're shown was an explosion as Max drove away, making it uncertain if the psychotic's potential in fact did lend itself to cutting off his foot to escape. However, even if Johnny managed to cut off his foot in time, it would have been very hard for him to get far enough away from the explosion without it and he likely would have quickly died from blood loss. Also added to the fact that he makes no effort on screen to try and cut anything while on screen, only screaming and crying. Abilities & Personality Although serving as one of the notable antagonists along with Toecutter and Bubba, Johnny was an unlikely and unfortunate antagonist. Perhaps in a more stable society, one not falling apart, he could have been treated; but due to the peer pressure of Toecutter and this downward spiral of law and order - his more villainous side emerged as the victor. Toecutter's effort he put into changing Johnny into a psychopath, wasn't without questioning. Known to have constantly irritated other members of the gang and getting himself into trouble, even Bubba silently questions Toecutter's motives upon picking Johnny up from the Halls of Justice, and down on the beach later on. References Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Toecutter's gang members Category:Antagonists Category:Mad Max Category:Mad Max characters Category:Characters killed by Max Rockatansky